


Awaken

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June loses yet another roommate and calls her best friend to vent. She finds an old home video and quickly realizes there were parts of the night she didn't remember. With Nathaniel's help she was able to pick up where they  left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU fic about June and Anders.

June sat on her couch as yet another roommate left the apartment with their belongings. People had told her she was difficult to live with, but those people were usually the ones causing problems.

The first roommate never cleaned up after themselves. At first she didn’t mind because she liked things done her way, but soon they began to take advantage of her. She quickly became a servant to them. She’d do their laundry, cook their food, clean their room and at one point she was buying them toiletries just so they wouldn’t use up all of hers.

The second roommate was just rude. June had at one point caught her kicking Barksey. “June, he bit me. I was just defending myself. Maybe you should train him properly.” It was one thing for someone to treat her like crap, but she wasn’t going to tolerate any abuse aimed towards her dog.

June waited for her ex roommate to leave before picking up her phone and messaging her best friend.

(9/24/2015 4pm) [June] Hey, do you wanna come over?

(9/24/2015 4pm) [Nate the Great] June…did you scare this one away too?

(9/24/2015 4:01pm) [June] She kicked my fucking dog, Nate!

(9/24/2015 4:01p) [Nate the Great] I’ll be over in 30 mins. And June Bug, don’t start eating your weight in ice cream again.

(9/24/2015 4:01pm) [June] That was one time. Can you bring over some pizza?

(9/24/2015 4:02pm) [Nate the Great] As you wish, my dear.

(9/24/2015 4:02)[June] Thanks. I owe you one.

June turned on the television and flipped through the channels before settling on the History Channel. Sadly, her once favorite channel had now become overrun with religious shows. The current show was no exception, “Andraste’s Movement”.

“What in the Void is this shit? June changed the channel once more before deciding it was best to just put in a movie. She walked to the media cabinet she had brought from her old place and browsed through her selection.

“Maker, I can’t believe I still have this.” June opens up the small case to examine the dvd. It was a video of a house warming party. She shrugged and placed the disc into the dvd player. A small smile grew as she watched Alistair attempt to dance with Leliana. She had missed her friends. Alistair was always away. He was either deployed overseas or moving from state to state. Every now and then she’d get care packages from wherever he was stationed.

Leliana was always busy with her charity work and occasionally her work with the Chantry. Leliana promised June that the Chantry wasn’t all bad, that there were things that were redeeming. June chose not to believe her, she didn’t have the best experience with the Chantry when she was younger, well still, in fact.

Through the chaos of the video she saw herself in the background with Nathaniel. She smiled as she watched them joke around. She didn’t know what they were talking about, it was too loud and well, Alistair sucked at recording events. Then it happened, a stolen moment, something she didn’t recall from that night. Nathaniel had whispered something in her ear as he rubbed her arm. June leaned forward on her couch as if she was going to be able to hear what he said. _Why can’t I remember any of this?_ Her cheeks burned as she watched her friend place his hands on her hips and pull her in closely. Their bodies were flush and June began to sweat in anticipation of their next move. Nathaniel had tucked a stray hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in slowly, parting his lips.

“Maker!” June jumped at the sudden thud at the door.

“Special delivery.” she heard the familiar voice call out.

“It better be something good.” June shouted as she got up off the couch. Before she could turn the knob, Barksey was already at her feet wagging his stump. She opened the door and standing there was Nate with a huge box of pizza.

“That will be twenty five sovereigns.” Nathaniel laughed.

“And what if I don’t have that on me?” She leaned against the door frame arching her brow.

“Well, I’m sure we can work something out.” Nathaniel smiled suggestively.

“I’ll think about that.” she chuckled as she let him in. “Thanks for stopping by Nate, I can use the company.” 

“That’s what friends are for, hun.” Nate walked to the kitchen and opened the box of pizza. June joined him and grabbed a couple of plates and handed them to him. Nathaniel looked up and laughed.

“What?” June looked at him quizzically.

“I can’t believe you’re watching this.” Nathaniel points at the tv.

 _Shit, I left it running. Did he see anything? Maker, this is awkward._ June wiped her hands on her pants and smiled. “Yeah, it’s better than the alternative, “Andraste’s Movement”.

Nathaniel smirked and handed her a plate with two slices of pizza. “So, do you want to watch this from the beginning with me?”

“No!” her response was so quick that Nathaniel found it suspicious.

“Wow, calm down. I don’t mind watching it from here, if you don’t.” Nathaniel grabbed his plate and the two made their way into the living room. “I remember so much from that night.” He placed his plate down on the side table before sitting on the couch.

“Really? Because there are parts of this that I don’t remember.” June hoped he might shed some light on what she had transpired between the two that night.

“You were pretty moody that night. You hate parties, everyone knows that, but it didn’t stop Alistair and Leliana from throwing you one anyways. I spent the whole night consoling you as chided yourself for letting Alistair talk you into it.”

 _Consoling? Is that what he sees it as?_ “I’m sure it wasn’t all consoling that evening. I was bound to lighten up eventually.”

“You did. It took some convincing, but eventually you enjoyed yourself.” Nate grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it as June eyed him suspiciously. She wondered exactly how much he remembered. Clearly the two were still having a great time in the video, but they were more physical than before. There was a lot of touching, caressing and June noticed that they had closed the space between them. _How is he not seeing this?_

Then it happened again, she saw him take her hands in his and look into her eyes as if she was the only person in the room. Suddenly she felt her body burn as she watched them about to go in for a kiss.

“Hey, it looks like you’ve cheered up a bit, June Bug!” Alistair interrupted.

“Get away.” June pushed him away annoyed at his intrusion. 

“Aw, c’mon. Enjoy yourself, sis.” Alistair had begun to refer to her as his sister shortly after they met. They were always close, and because of that they had become the only family each other knew.

“Alistair, just leave her be for a while longer.” Nathaniel let go of her hand and blocked the lens. 

June watched on hoping that Alistair would catch more of their interaction, but it didn’t happen. Instead Zevran had snatched the camera and began to record everyone’s little messages to her. Everyone wished her good luck, some even joked about she’d most likely scare a few roommates away.

“Hah, I see they weren’t so far off.” Nathaniel laughed.

June looked closely and saw herself approach Morrigan. She had handed June something and abruptly left. June stood there clutching it as if it were a precious stone. She turned around and ingested it. _What did I take?_ June knew she wasn’t the one for drugs, but if she had gone to Morrigan for something, it had to be serious.

June looked over to Nathaniel who shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She knew something was up, she knew Nathaniel was holding something back.

The sudden silence made Nathaniel stand up to leave the room. "Hey, do you want me to grab some drinks?"

"Yeah, some water please." June said in a sombre tone.

"So, are you going to be able to afford to stay here on your own? I mean I can help you find someone worthy of your company." Nathaniel turned on the faucet.

"I can manage, thanks." June wrung her hands debating on whether or to ask him about what happened that night.

"Are you sure? My lease is up in a few months. If you want..."

"Nonsense, I know damn well you have a nice house waiting for you." June knew there was a chance that Nathaniel wouldn't take over his dad's estate, but she also didn't want him to feel obligated to move in with her.

“June bug, you know damn well that I don't want that place. Too many bad memories. I'm going to give it to my sister anyways." Nathaniel walked over to her handing her the glass of water.

"Did we kiss?" There it was, June finally mustered the courage to ask.

Nathaniel nearly dropped the glass at the sudden confrontation. "What are you talking about?" He began to sweat. Nathaniel was always cool under pressure, but not this time.

"At the party. I don't remember and I like to think I would. I mean, I saw it. Well I saw the lead up to it before you interrupted." June didn't break eye contact which wasn’t usual for her.

Nathaniel took a deep breath in. "Yes. That whole night we couldn't, didn't want to, leave each other's side."

"Why can't I remember this? Tell me." June feared the worst. _Is he nervous because he took advantage of me? Was I drunk?_ She thought to herself.

“You saw what happened. Morrigan handed you something. You told me it was supposed to make you forget. You had regretted your decision and thought it was best for you to wipe it from your memory.” Nathaniel stood up and began pacing around the room.

June didn't understand why she would regret anything. "Why?"

"Why what?" Nathaniel paused.

"Why did I regret it?" June continued to pry.

"Something about taking advantage of me. It was about my dad. I was opening up and well you were the only one that I could talk to. Ironic isn't it?" He chuckled nervously. “But I made the first move. You were beautiful that night, I mean, you're always beautiful." Nathaniel felt his heart beating uncontrollably. Oh how his dad would've loved to reprimand him for this.

June stood up and walked towards him. "I'm sorry I wanted to forget. Will you help me remember?” June pulled Nathaniel closer.

Nathaniel stared into her turquoise eyes. He smiled as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. June shivered at the sudden sensation. How could she ever regret this? Nathaniel cupped her face in his hands and leaned in. The kiss was chaste at first. They were testing the waters, they wanted to see if it was something they both wanted. It was, it was something June wanted and she parted her lips allowing him entrance. Nathaniel slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her closer. He hoped that this time she wouldn't want to forget. Hoped that this wasn't another kiss she'd regret.

June reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, caressing her lips before uttering the words he hoped to hear. "That was...great. I must've felt real guilty if I wanted to forget this." She laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss. "Come with me." She took his hand and lead him to her room. Nathaniel thought about pulling away, he didn’t want June to feel obligated to pursue this.

“June, you don’t have to do this.” Nathaniel stood in her doorway reluctant to go through.

“For fuck’s sake, Nate. I’m not going to leave this at a kiss. Maker, that was the best kiss I’ve had in a while and well, if the kiss was that great, I can only imagine the rest.” She pulled her t-shirt over her head and as per usual she wasn’t wearing anything under. Nathaniel knew damn well she never cared about wearing her bra, but he never knew she went without underwear as well.

“Maker, June, do you own any undergarments, ever?” His voice caught as she finished pulling down her pants.

“When I go out.”

“June, we’ve gone out before while you weren’t wearing a bra.” Nathaniel avoided looking down at her breasts.

“So, are you telling me that you didn’t like it?” June smiled devilishly.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean…Maker, I try not to look at you like that.” Nathaniel didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, Nate, here I am baring myself to you and you won’t even look at me.” June waited until he looked at her, until he _really_ looked at her.

Nathaniel walked towards her, he barely knew what to do. It wasn’t that he’d never been with a woman, Maker knows he’d been with plenty, but not his closest friend. June on the other hand didn’t have too much experience with the opposite sex. In boarding school she had plenty of interactions with females. In fact, she probably had more than Nathaniel did, but as for men, outside of a few stolen kisses and a blow job or two, she didn’t have that much experience. June had forgotten that she had divulged this to him in the past and she suddenly realized why he was so nervous.

“Nate, it’s okay, I want this.” June grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“Maker, you’re gorgeous.” Nathaniel bent down and started to kiss her neck. He wound her up so tightly that she dug her nails into his arms as she moaned out. She began to pull at his shirt, she was hungry for more, she needed him more than she thought she ever needed someone. He laughed at her struggle and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side.  
June felt the wetness between her legs as she watched his pants come off. His erection was confined by his boxers, an obstacle the two were determined to get rid of. June wasn’t sure of what she should do next. Should she remove his boxers, should she allow him to finish it?

Nathaniel slipped his hand past the waistband and began to play with himself, just enough to get her wound up again. June licked her lips and sauntered over to him. She knelt down in front of him and slowly pulled down his boxers all the while smiling at the thought of what was to come next. His boxers pooled around his ankles and he inhaled sharply as he felt his cock slip past her lips. She pumped his cock slowly as she took him further into her mouth. She may have been lacking experience with penetrative sex with a man, but she knew how to give a great blow job. Her tongue caressed his shaft as she continued pleasuring him. She pulled away flicking her tongue over the tip of his head.

His knees buckled and he urged her to stop, at least until he made it to her bed. She pouted, but stopped and followed him to the bed. She got in between his legs and took hold of his cock again. Nathaniel could feel himself getting closer and he was determined not to finish like that.

“June, how about you get on your back and let me treat you.” The couple made it to her bed. She was uneasy, it wasn’t like she hadn’t felt a tongue pressed against her clit or deep inside, but it was Nathaniel, someone she never would’ve thought would be in that position with her. He rolled his hips against hers, his erection pressing against her slick cunt. He bit her neck before licking his way to her collarbone. She shuddered as he grabbed onto her breast while sucking on the other. She mewled as he nipped it. She was getting wetter and all she wanted was the release that he was keeping from her. 

“Nate, please.” She moaned as she dug her nails into his back.

Nathaniel moved a hand down from her breast and between her thighs. He rolled his thumb over her clit as he suckled on her breasts, alternating between the two. Her lips were swollen from the punishment she gave them. The harder he pressed down on her clit the harder she bit down on her lips. When he felt she was wet enough, and Maker she was wet, he slipped in a finger. June arched her back, moaning loudly as he crooked his finger within.

“It’s a good thing you no longer have a roommate.” Nathaniel laughed as he added another finger. Deeper he plunged until he hit her spot. He pressed against it gently until she showed signs that she wanted more. He intensified the sensation as he sped it up, hitting it every time he crooked his fingers. June’s toes curled as she reached her climax.

She struggled to catch her breath and she began to roll to her side when Nathaniel stopped her. “I’m not done yet, June bug.” he growled as he rolled her on her back. He took his fingers, wet with her juices, and sucked on them. “Mmm, who would’ve thought you’d taste so sweet?”

“Fuck off, Nate.” 

“I believe I need a bit more to taste, just to make sure.” he kissed his way down her body before he was between her legs. Her thighs were slick from her juices and she trembled under his touch. At first he kissed her inner thighs, then he bit them, but soon he reached the apex of her thighs and slipped his tongue past her folds. He sucked her clit as he lapped up her juices. At that very moment she was a delicacy he was intending on savoring. Her fingers wrapped around his hair as she tightened her legs around his head. He moaned as he felt her hitting her next orgasm. She was wetter than he expected she’d get, but he wasn’t about to complain.

“I say you’re pretty ready for the next part.” He sat up and looked at her to see if she was going to back out of it or not.

“I think you’re right.” June smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. “Do it.” she whispered against his lips. “Fuck me.”

Nathaniel grabbed onto her hips and positioned her so he could get the best penetration. The anticipation on both ends was intense. June wanted it and never considered the possible discomfort she would feel while having sex. Nathaniel rubbed his cock against her clit, teasing her, making her beg for it. He held onto her hips as he slipped in. It was a bit difficult at first, he took his time and was as gentle as he could be. June gasped as she felt him go in deeper wrapping her legs around his waist as he sheathed himself within her warmth. That was it, June was having sex for the first time, well the first time with a man. She never thought the two would ever sleep together, it never occurred to her that it was a possibility. Nathaniel bit into her neck as she dug her nails into his back, leaving a trail as she moved down. She couldn’t focus any longer, everything seemed a blur as she tightened around his shaft. Nathaniel grunted as he emptied himself inside her. He kissed her lips softly as he pulled out, rolling off of her and to her side. June snuggled up to him and rested her head on his arm. “So this is what all the fuss is about? Seems overrated if you ask me.” June laughed.

“The real question is, are you ok?” Nathaniel asked concerned for his friend. It was her first time and he wanted to make sure she was ok both physically and emotionally.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” June looked at him puzzled. “Is it because it’s my first time? I mean first time with a man.”

“It’s just, I’m your friend and I know you’re going to say ‘who better to have had sex with for the first time’, but I want to make sure that you don’t regret this too.” Nathaniel sat up against the headboard and looked at the door. He was afraid she was going to regret it, that it was something else she’d want to forget.

June sat up and snuggled up to him. “Nate, I wouldn’t want to forget this. No regrets.”

“No regret?” Nathaniel questioned.

“None at all.” She kissed his cheek. “Thanks for coming over, Nate. It means a lot.”

“Anything for a friend.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
